


Drunken Confessions

by Trying2fanfiction



Category: Monsters Inc (2001), Monsters University (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trying2fanfiction/pseuds/Trying2fanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an Alternate Universe (AU) story about the guys lives in college, with love, first times and possible threesomes and of course drunk times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bunk Beds

AN: Ok this story will be really, really out of whack with the timelines…Once the ride starts the movie timelines will never be the same lol.   
• Ok this has slash/yaoi/same-sex love.  
• Might have threesome later.  
• This has been in my head for awhile but started writing this like 11pm and such.

 

“Sullivan!” Sully was drunkenly amazed how such a small monster’s voice could cut through a rowdy crowd and his defenses. His off balanced knees went even weaker. He didn’t notice most of his drink spilling on his paw as he turned as quickly as he could to see his friend.

“Mikey!” a sloppy dopy grim spread across his face. If he wasn’t a furred monster his blush would be noticeable from space.

“Sully what are you doing here?!?” Mike’s one eye narrowed, hands on his hips and clawed foot tapping irritated. Sully had at least the sense to look sheepish as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Um Don’ know…heheh got invited?” he backed up a step or two, he couldn’t count at this point as Mike stepped forward. The music was blaring too loud, not to mention most of the partiers were to drunk or stoned to notice the two monsters preforming the classic drunk/irritated tango. It was the only way that a monster as popular as Sullivan can bump into so many monsters backing away from an eyeball nerd without drawing attention.

“Do you even remember what you promised we’d do tonight Sullivan? Can you even REMEMBER what is in ten days from now?” Mike’s green eye was twitching. 

“Um, uh.”

“Let me refresh your memory, WE HAVE A MAJOR TEST IN TEN DAYS! YOU PROMISED TO STUDY WITH ME! GRRRrr not that I need it, but you do! I even skipped the chance to hook up with a really sweet gal,” Mike regained a fracture of his composure, “which I could get another chance soon. But I still cleared my calendar tonight for you!”

“Ah sorry Mikey… we could still study-*hic* tonight,” Sully’s drunk apologetic smile weakened Mike’s resolve. 

“*sigh* I can’t stay mad at you fur-ball, come on,” he grabbed his paw, “May as well get some sleep. Just as important as studying. Although studying helps a lot too.” He muttered under his breath.

“K.”

Outside of the building was deafeningly quiet. The night air felt sharp against Sully’s heated skin, but the only thing he was focused on was the small-clawed hand leading him back to their bunk… he sighed. They were so close to sharing an actual bed. Whenever he was this drunk the temptation of just picking his friend up to his bunk would pop up. Sometimes it was an innocent urge, like cuddling and stealing a small kiss on the forehead but if Sully was honest with himself, most of the time the urge was pin down his friend and fuck him into next week.

They reached their room in silence. Mike cleared his throat, and helped Sully brush his fangs. “Scary monsters don’t have plaque.”

Sullivan was left standing in the middle of their room as Mike lifted his own blankets and was about to slip in. Sullivan grabbed his friend’s shoulders, spun him around and landed a kiss before Mike could open his mouth. It was that award drunk confession kiss, heavy panting as a long tongue lapped desperately at a mouth closed tight in shock.

After blinking a few times Mike started to struggle in Sully’s paws. There was no way such a small monster could push a monster like James Sullivan away…not without a tool of some sort, but it did get his attention.

“I don’t know which girl you’re thinking of but-“ a deep growl cut off the rest of that thought off.

“ M’not thinking of any girl Mikey…” Mike was clearly aware of the tongue licking up his cheek. The smaller monster’s jaw was slightly hanging open in confusion, it was enough to slip a tongue in. Sullivan’s tongue plunged in and was trying desperately to get Mike’s to join in the activities.

One paw massaged a shoulder as the other trailed up and down Mike’s back slowly. At this point Mike panicked and bites down on the intruding tongue. 

“What was that about Sullivan!?!?” He shrieked. Visibly shaking he tried to back up, but only ending up landing on the bed. The pain had sobered up the other monster a little. 

“Oh Mikey… I-I-I I’m so sorry. Mikey,” Sullivan wanted to move in and comfort his friend but stood there. He had never seen Mike, bigger than life ego, Wazowski look so…small, shaken and scared. “Mikey I’ve wanted to tell you, tell you how much I wanted –“ 

“Wanted to scare the living shit out of me?!” Mike accused.

“No… how much I wanted you. I guess I’ve been either too drunk or too sober to ever tell you.”

“So how long have you been wanting to ravage me until I crapped myself?” It was a slight relief to see some of the snark return to his friend.

“It’s not like that Mikey… I don’t want to use you, I you to be… our friendship is amazing, but I want you to be my boyfriend.”

“Boyfr- Sullivan are you even listening to yourself? You’re a Sullivan, you can have any girl, no, you can have ANYONE! Why me?” the rage defeated a little bit, but slowly replaced with irritation.

“Really Mikey? You’re amazing, how you can remember even half the stuff you do baffles me, not to mention you’re so cute.” That last part was said in a lovingly teasing way.

“I’m not ‘cute’, I’m a scarer.” A faint blush crept across his face. “I know I’m a handsome fellow but you came out of nowhere with all of this… I’m flattered and all but what just happened was pretty intense.” The green monster shyly rubbed his arm. “There are so many reasons why this freaked me out. You’re huge you could of done anything…but I think the worst one is that – um…I don’t know if you’re too drunk to remember this in the morning or not, but I think I like you too,” he confessed. “I don’t want to be used, and I don’t want to take advantage of your drunk ass.”

Sully sat down next to Mike and tentatively put an arm around him and rested his head against him.

“We can talk this over in the morning Sully when you’re sober. Um, you can move to your bunk now buddy.” He arched his eye, which is impressive with one eye.

In a small voice Sully asked, “Can we cuddle? I don’t think I can climb up to my bed,” very sheepishly.

“*sigh* fine, but you better keep it PG Sully.” And he did. Throughout the night he held him like a teddy bear.


	2. Bunk Bed for Two

AN:   
• This story will not completely match up with events in the two movies…some things will be ignored or changed entirely, this is an ALTERNATE REALITY.  
• “…” Equals speech while ‘…’ is the good old thought balloon.  
• I made up Scream Sour Gummies, it seemed like a candy name for their world.  
• I honestly don’t know if I should use the word “humanly” or use “monsterly”.  
• In my head-canon I like to think that Mike, being a good student, over thinks things. A great skill in essay writing, but can be a pain in everyday social interactions. 

 

The sunlight sliced through the room and landed on Mike’s eyelid. He blinked out the sleep only to find a furred arm around his chest and a little drool trail on his shoulder. His brain stalled for a bit trying to recall the previous night.

‘Oh yeah,’ he thought, ‘Sully got drunk and things got weird.’ While Mike could admit that his friend is attractive and a loveable oaf he was still confused about a couple of things. Like was he gay, bi or straight with Sully being the exception to the rule? If he started something with the fur ball would it be a ‘real’ relationship (just seeing only each other and holding hands in public) or would it be some kind of “College relationship” and there’d be “a little on the side” and would have no future. Whatever he is sexually he still wanted to become a real couple. ‘I’m a romantic guy what can I say?’ he smiled. 

“Come on big guy, it’s morning, we gotta talk.” He tried shaking the shoulder and that didn’t work, poking failed as well. ‘Well if it worked once, maybe it’ll work again.’ A playful smirk spread across his face. He picked up the paw and started kissing it.

Sully happily hummed and turned so he was facing Mike and jolted awake. 

“Why am I in your bunk…Um did we…Mikey?” he sounded so lost but hopeful. Mike chuckled good-naturedly.

“Sorry pal but I don’t put out that easily. Maybe on the third date, I liked to be wined and dined first.” The confident smile waivered, “Um how much do you remember about last night?”

“Not much, you taking me away form the party and-,” Sully’s brain finally rebooted, “I kissed you and you bit my tongue.”

“You also said you wanted me to be your boyfriend,” Mike’s large eye darted around. “Is that true? Or was that the beer talking?”

“No Mikey, no beer talking- ok maybe a little liquid courage but I really want you.” Sully’s paw reached to hold Mike’s hand, but Mike moved it up to point at Sullivan’s nose.

“Ok, let me clarify this for you big guy, do you want to date me or just fuck me? Cause there is a difference.” The smaller monster pouted and Sullivan thought it the just adorable … in a manly way. (Monsterly way?)

“Mikey,” Sullivan took Mike’s hand and held it gently, “ I really want to go out with you.” Mike had to fight off some butterflies and a blush.

“You’re almost too charming Sullivan.”

“And you’re ‘almost’ too cute.”

“I’m not cute, I’m scary.” He was about to defend his masculinity some more but Sullivan gave him a quick kiss.

“Sooo~ Mikey, will you go out with me?” Mikey’s smile wavered.

“Sully I really like, like you but can you answer one thing first?”

“Sure anything.”

“Are we going to be real boyfriends or flings or-“ Sullivan cut Mikey off.

“Huh?” That was when Mike noticed Sullivan’s innocent expression. It hit him like a ton of bricks that Sullivan had no alternative motives. 

“*Cough* I just put my foot in my mouth. Ok, hear me out, I stereotyped for a second. I seen it enough in high school when a really popular kid would just sleep around and leave a trail of broken hearts or have friends with benefits and I just wanted to know what type of relationship you wanted. Me, call me old-fashioned but I want the classic, dates, holding hands, gooey nicknames and the works. Fair warning, I like anniversaries, I’m really good with remembering dates so if we do start dating mark your calendar.” A smirk spread across his face, “Also I like Scream Sour Gummies*, hint, hint.”

Sullivan leaned in and kissed Mike on the cheek and quietly mumbled, “To answer that question, we’d be boyfriends.” A dashing smile dawned his face, “And thanks for the tip Mikey, hmm shall I ‘wine and dine you’ over a divine breakfast?” The ‘goof-ball’ mode of the Sullivan charm was in full swing. “I know of a local place near campus with the best pancakes.”

“Hmm pancakes for a first date… not what I dreamed of but sweet.” Mike seemed deep in thought as Sullivan got off the bunk. He headed of towards his desk, got the calendar and circled the current date.


	3. Ch3: Breakfast with a side of 3rd wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Date finally happens :D and Muffins happen...  
> Thank you all for reading this and for all the lovely comments <3

AN:  
• I love the OK brothers but they are hard for me to write because I’ve only seen the movie once…I’m so going to watch the movie over and over once it’s out on DVD.  
• I’m still having trouble deciding on terms like Manly/monsterly, humanly/Monsterly and so on.  
• From Urban Dictionary: Flip Cake. I thought this was a great name for a pancake place that was located near bars and a university. It sounds so fun and violent. I never heard of this phrase before trying to make up a pancake house name. Thank goodness for Urban dictionary.  
• If this term is more disgusting or rude then I interpreted please let me know.  
(Verb) The action of quickly inverting a birthday/special occasion cake and then downwardly spiking said cake onto a hard flat surface. A crime considered to be especially hanus. Often used as a threat to a guest of honour, due to its volatile nature.

Originating from the rough side of Fairfield (Fairhood) BC Canada. Vancouver island's ghetto.  
1\. Woman I know it's your birthday, but your bout' to make me flip cake!  
2\. Wow man you should probably lay low for a bit after last night, you flipped cake you crazy mofo!

 

 

Mike grabbed his MU cap and Sulley finally straightened out his fur when they left their bedroom. They were greeted with the smiling faces of their OK brothers…plus Terry slowly drinking his coffee.

“So coach what drills will we be doing today?” Scott “Squishy” Squibbles bounced with the question. “Are we going over the phobias? Or maybe a jog? I want to get in the right mindset today!” Mike blinked and looked up at Sulley and looked back.

“AH! We really need to get you a bell…” Squishy was now a hair’s breadth away from him now.

“Squishy give Mike some room, I’m sure he needs his coffee, I know I sure do.” Terry drawled. 

“Oh maybe we can cover proper foot movement in a child’s room! It’s like a dance! Let’s do that!” Terri was starting to snap his fingers in an upbeat rhythm. Terry blankly looked at his brother, drank his coffee and sighed.

“It’s too early for this…” he mumbled. 

“Fellas let’s talk about training after breakfast. Can’t start a day without the most important meal of the day now can we?” Don injected. “Ms. Squibbles made us some French toast and fresh OJ” he happily sighed.

“Um guys?” All of them looked towards Sullivan. “*Cough* Don’s right, we can totally talk about training after we eat. But me and Mikey are going out to eat.”

“You don’t like my mom’s cooking?” Squishy’s lip trembled.

“No, no, no that’s not it! I promised I’d take Mikey out this morning…”

“For a fresh start to our relationship!” Mike injected. He was blushing slightly, but it wasn’t noticeable with his eye twitching.

“Alright man, way to go.” Art said in a mellow way. “I can sense a deepening of your bonds as we speak. Go out and spread the wings man. I wish you the best of luck and this new journey of yours.” He did his best to give both Mike and Sulley a hug with his tiny arms. 

“Yeah, yeah, new journey…” Mike awkwardly shoved Art off of them. “Alright guys it’s 6:15 right now, Sulley and I will meet you back here at eight sharp. Get ready for some tough training! We’re going over the differences between children and the dreaded teenager!”

“Right on.”

“Will there be a quiz on this?” asked Squishy.

“I’m going to need more coffee for this.” Terry glared at his mug.

“Oh BOYS~ Breakfast is ready. Oh and Terry dear there’s a new batch of coffee ready.” Ms. Squibbles voice rang through the hall.

“Well fellas we’ll see you soon, now if you don’t mind I’m going to get my breakfast on…” Don gave the group a wink and there was a collective “huh?” from the group. Except for Squishy…he gave a pouting glare at Don. Sad to say that Scott was too cute to glare properly.

“See you guys later!” Terri waved as he and his brother left for more coffee.

“Um so where was this pancake place again?” Mike shuffled his foot a little.

 

The air was chilly first thing in the morning as the two walked towards the local breakfast place. Mikey took full advantage and used one of Sulley’s arms as a scarf. Sulley didn’t mind one bit, he had a smile so wide that it felt like it was going to reach the back of his head. 

“How much longer till pancakes?” asked only to break the silence.

“Not too much longer, oh so this place is opened from midnight to noon, so don’t be surprised if some of the waitresses are grumpy. Most of them deal with the guys that get kicked out of the bars at 2am.”

“Good to now. I was wondering if this place would be opened this early.”

“Yeah…I found this place after a really awesome party last semester.” Sullivan said sheepishly. “One of the many reasons for my bad grades.” He gave Mike a small squeeze. “Mike, thanks for beating some sense in me…”

“Heh, your skull’s pretty thick, but it’s been worth it.” Mike shyly smiled.

“Hey, there it is. Flip Cakes* (see Author notes on top). Don’t worry it looks better on the inside.”

“I hope so.” The paint was fading and the parking lot was uneven. But as soon as they entered it was night and day. Each table had a simple arrangement of fresh flowers on them. The booths and floors were shiny and the walls had the pleasantly tacky wallpaper that reminded most of a sweet color-blind grandmother. The air was filled with the sweet smell of pastries and pancakes.

They were seated in a window booth with a proper amount of sunlight. 

“Sulley, is there anything you’d suggest to eat here?” Mike looked over the menu.

“Nah its all good here, I usually order the pancake stack, French toast, blueberry muffin, sausage, bacon, egg and hash browns combo.”

“You can eat all that? Careful there Fuzz-ball or you may get a little rounder.” He sniggered.

“Not with the way you drill us.” He chucked. “I’ve never done so many push ups.” Mike grinned at that. 

From the corner of his eye Mike spotted a floating letterman’s jacket near the restaurant’s entrance. Soon Randall materialized in it. 

“Oh great…Sulley don’t look, but Randall’s here…”

“Mike! I didn’t think I’d see you here…” Both Mike and Sullivan glared at the lizard. “Mike, Sullivan, I want to personally apologize for the extent of the “Cute Ma Kappa” thing. Um let me start over-“

“Why should we listen to you Randall? You and your new pals went a long way to humiliate us.” Mike scolded as he stood on the booth chair.

“Mike, I went along with the prank because that what Frats do, mess and fool around with other Frats. I didn’t know about all the photos and merchandise! I thought it would just be the paint and the stuffed animals. It wasn’t until I saw Johnny and the others drinking out of the mugs with the photos on them that I knew the extent of it all. I’m sorry Mikey.” Randall sighed, “I don’t want to lose you as a pal.”

Mike was still glaring at him, “What about ‘don’t mess this up for me, I’m with the cool kids now’ thing? You’ve done a great job of ignoring me.”

“It’s not all I thought it would be. I miss being with you.” Randall was silent for a moment. “You’re one of the few that gets my book references.” it was a weak shot at self-determination humor. Mike slide back in his seat.

“I’ve missed you too pal.” He said weakly. 

“Friends?” Randall reached one of his hands out.

“Friends. As long as you don’t pull anything like that again. You’re on strict probation!” As they shook hands smiles bloomed across both faces.

Sullivan was starting to feeling territorial and was about to say something when the waitress came by.

“Are you ready to order?”

“Uh the usual for me. Mike?”

“I’ll have the pancake sausage combo with some coffee.”

“Sure thing! Oh are you part of the table?” she turned to Randall.

“No, I’m the next table over…” all his previous enthusiasm evaporated.

“You can sit with us Randall.” Sullivan said against his better judgment. Mike looked so happy with Randall becoming his friend again.

“If you’re sure,” he nodded yes, “Um ok, I’ll just have some coffee and a blueberry muffin.”

“Ok,” she chirped. She turned and left.

Randall stood awkwardly by the booth. Mike patted the area next to him and Randall slivered over. There was a heavy silence.

“Good job with the library Mike, I didn’t even think to use distraction as a tactic.” He shyly looked away from Mike with his posture straight and hands neatly in his lap.

“Well just thinking on our feet.” Mike scratched the side of his face. “Most of that credit should go to Don, but we all pitched in.”

“Still really impressive!” he clapped his hands together.

“Your invisibility was amazing out there! What did I tell you? It’s a great ability to have as a scarer!” Randall blushed a bit. Sulley was beginning to regret his invitation. He wasn’t going to lie to himself; he’s seen how bookworms and shy guys flirted. He had to say something intelligent …

“Wait until we get into some real scareing challenges! I can roar till the cows come home.” There was an awkward silence as both Randall and Mike turned to Sullivan. He now sympathized with every awkward guy hitting on the hot chick ever. 

“I’m surprised you haven’t picked up some finesse from Mike. There’s more to scareing then barging into doors and screaming your head off.” 

“Hey Randy he’s got me at his side, we can do anything together. Just you see.” Mike’s grin was working his magic on both monsters. Both monsters were sitting there with identical dopey smiles on.

“So why are you two eating breakfast here without your team?” asked Randall.

Neither monster wanted to say they were on a date. Randall was already an unknowing third wheel to the date already. 

“I promised Mikey that I’d take him out, I was kinda a jerk and I really want to make things better between us.” Sulley surprised himself with the half-truth. It wasn’t lying. 

“Oh neat, I’m glad it wasn’t because the rest of your team isn’t a bunch of jerks or something. Though from what I see from your team it seems like they’re pretty low-key.”

“Here’s your order boys,” She chirped, she was as quiet as Squishy. They thanked her and started to eat.

“Mikey want to try some of the hash browns?” Sullivan had some on a fork.

“Sure,” Sullivan aimed the fork towards Mike’s mouth. “Are you going to feed me?”

“Come on, it’ll be fun,” he smiled and it won Mike over. “Open up.” It was a date after all, even with the third wheel. Mike closed his eye and opened his mouth.

“MMMmm~ That’s good, I’ll have to order that next time!” he chirped. Sullivan just about melted. 

“Hey mike, want half of my muffin? I can never finish them. They make them too big here.” Randall shyly offered.

“Sure Randy,” he said without thinking. Sullivan was really regretting inviting the lizard over. Sulley couldn’t keep his eyes off of Mikey’s mouth. With each bite a few more crumbs would be left behind on the corners of his mouth. Mike attempted to lick them away but a few remained.

Sulley reached over the table and grabbed Mike’s chin. Swiping his thumb across the lips and crumbs. Mike blinked in surprise and Sulley looked away sheepishly.

“You had a couple of crumbs left…” he mumbled.

“Um thanks Sulley.” He bashfully replied.

“Sulley?” Randall asked quietly, “Since when has it been ‘Sulley?’ I see you’ve gotten closer since the last challenge.” Randall guessingly teased. “I wish I was on ‘nickname terms’ with my team. I think its because I’m the new guy, but hopefully I’ll get closer to them pretty soon.” He toyed with his coffee mug as a sad smile appeared.

“Randy, you’ll click with your brothers when you click with your bothers. It took a little bit for us to click with the rest of the OK brothers. I’m still trying to understand Art…and I don’t think I’ll ever understand him, but I try.” Mike said kindly. And shrugged, “ I’m sure you’ll get closer as the games go on. It worked for us.”

“Thanks Mike,” Randall shyly smiled.

Sulley was having a nice daydream that Randall never appeared in the restaurant. A mischievous smirk appeared, he decided to brush his foot against Mike’s leg. It was easy with his size to reach his leg to the other side of the booth and touch his date’s leg for a little footsy. Unfortunately some of Sulley’s fur was on the long side. While his leg reached Mike’s some of the hair brushed against Randall’s. Randall looked across the table at Sulley then to Mike. He could see the dreamy smile that blossomed on his former roommate’s face. 

Randall swallowed nervously and glanced down at his watch. “Oh look at the time, sorry guys but I got to meet up with my team soon. I can’t miss morning drills. I really don’t want to get another lecture from Chet about wasting Johnny’s time.” He downed the rest of his coffee. 

“Oh, sure Randy, hey what time is it anyway?” Mike asked.

“It’s about 7:40, Um Mike it was really good seeing you again. Maybe we could meet up again sometime. I need someone else to study with for math…” 

“I might be able so squeeze you into my schedule. See ya,” Mike smirked.

“See you later,” Randall paused, “Um do you mind if I leave some cash here for my meal. We forgot to get separate check.”

“Sure thing Randall, we’ll take care of it.” Sulley brightly smiled. And waved Randall away.

“Thanks.” Randall disappeared and the both heard the chime from the door. 

Sulley grabbed Mike’s hand and ran his thumb across it. “Not bad for a first date,” He chuckled. 

“It was fun,” Mike grinned. “We should go on another one soon, maybe a movie.” he suggested. “We better ask for our check though. Can’t leave our brothers waiting.” They got their check from the waitress. Mike reached for his wallet. 

“Let me get this one Mikey.” Sulley flashed his charming fangs.

“Kay, but I’ll get the next one Sulley.” They left a nice tip and left the restaurant hand in hand. After they were out of sight Randall reappeared next to the door. He picked up his letterman’s jacket that he tucked away and put it back on.

“Mikey…”


End file.
